


The Last Time Ever I Saw Your Face

by Hel



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: norsekink, M/M, Missing Scene, PWP, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-21
Updated: 2012-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-16 18:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hel/pseuds/Hel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened after Coulson left the interrogation room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Time Ever I Saw Your Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/3231.html?thread=7087007#t7087007) prompt at [norsekink](http://norsekink.livejournal.com).
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please point out any mistakes I've made. Con-crit is also welcome.

Each of Loki's words was like a punch to his stomach.

_Father dead._

_His brother king of Asgard._

_Permanent exile._

For a moment there had been hope blossoming in Thor's heart as he saw his brother, convinced that Loki had been sent to bring good news, that he was allowed to come home again.

But after Loki had finished speaking, Thor just sat there, unable to process what Loki had told him. His insides had turned to ice and he couldn't remember ever having felt worse than he did at that very moment. He was utterly lost, didn't know what he was supposed to do.

It was such a cruel twist of fate that only this morning he had been so confident that everything would be all right if he only managed to get hold of Mjölnir again. Finding out that he couldn't lift his hammer had been a shock already. But now, everything had taken an even greater turn for the worse. His entire future imploded before his eyes and he knew that it was his fault, that he was the only one to blame, even if Loki claimed otherwise.

He looked at Loki, desperately searching for some guidance, advice, anything. His brother always came up with a cunning plan to solve whatever situation they were stuck in and surely he wouldn't fail him this time, either? But Loki crushed Thor's hopes when he told him that their mother had explicitly forbidden his return to Asgard. Neither of them would disobey a direct order from their mother.

Thor managed to apologize, somehow getting the words out in a voice that he didn't recognize as his own because it was so broken. It was the least he could do now, painfully little in comparison to what he had done and not enough by far. 

But Loki didn't acknowledge his apology and just looked impassively at him, face devoid of all expression. He only said, "Farewell", before he walked toward the door.

"Wait," Thor said, not caring about how distraught he sounded. "Loki."

Loki stopped just before stepping through the door and then turned around to face Thor again. "Yes."

Thor couldn't just let Loki leave like this. It was the last time they would see each other and there were still so many things unsolved between them. He wasn't sure if he could repair the damage he had brought down onto their relationship before they parted forever but he had to try at least. Since Thor knew that his strength lay in actions rather than talking he decided to show Loki how much he meant to him instead of risking the possibility of alienating him even further by choosing the wrong words.

"I know I'm in absolutely no position to ask anything of you, but..." Thor had to swallow before he could continue speaking. "But before you leave, would you let me kiss you one last time?"

He got up and walked toward Loki, stopping as he was an arm's length away. He waited for Loki's reaction, not sure if his request for a simple gesture of reconnection would be granted or denied. Loki regarded him for a long moment, not saying anything, but Thor thought that he could see emotions warring in his eyes even though the rest of Loki's face was still well-hidden behind an impenetrable mask.

"Please," Thor whispered, unconsciously raising his hand to cup the back of Loki's neck like he had done hundreds of times before. He saw Loki flinch, his eyes flickering sideways and Thor stopped himself abruptly, arm falling back limply toward his side. Humiliation rushed through him and he opened his mouth to apologize again but before he could say anything Loki interrupted him.

"I'll let you kiss me," he said. "If this is what you truly want."

Thor could hardly believe that Loki was actually granting him his wish and he stood there frozen to the spot, suddenly afraid that Loki was toying with him. But his brother wouldn't be so cruel, would he?

Hesitantly, he raised his arm again and Loki stepped forward so that they were standing close together, almost touching. Thor tangled his fingers in Loki's hair, cradling his skull, before angling his head slightly. Loki leaned up into him and Thor crossed the last bit of distance between them, pressing his lips to Loki's. He closed his eyes on instinct, savouring the kiss and never wanting it to end, painfully aware that this was the last time he would ever feel Loki in his arms. Tears were welling up behind his eyelids at that thought, threatening to spill down his cheeks.

Eventually Loki broke the kiss and when Thor opened his eyes again he found his own desperation mirrored on Loki's face for a moment, among other emotions Thor couldn't even begin to decipher before they were replaced by a blank mask once more. Thor felt something shatter in him at the sight of Loki closing himself off and on some impulse he said, "I love you."

The moment he spoke those words he realized he had never told Loki that before. He felt another wave of shame rush through him, almost overwhelming him, but he gathered his last bits of strength so that he could continue because he needed Loki to understand. "I always have and I always will. I want you to know that before you return home."

Loki's eyes widened briefly at Thor's declaration and his entire body tensed visibly before an anguished wail forced its way out of him. He lunged himself at Thor, hands fisting in Thor's hair, pulling him into another kiss, this one not nearly as chaste but almost brutal in its intensity.

Thor staggered backwards under the onslaught at first but he quickly regained his balance. He didn't know exactly what had prompted Loki to react so violently but he wasn't about to question him. He didn't want Loki to change his mind and rob Thor of the last opportunity to be close to him. He shoved his despair and worry about the future to a far corner of his mind and wrapped his arms around Loki, pulling him in tight so that there was no space left between them, kissing back as passionately as he could.

Loki was like an unleashed force of nature in his arms, devouring Thor's mouth as if his life depended on it, sucking on his tongue before biting his lips hard enough to split the skin. Thor tasted blood in his mouth and he could barely keep up with the frantic pace Loki was setting, most of the time merely reacting to Loki's kisses. There was nothing gentle or even pleasant in them, teeth clashing more often than not but Thor felt something stirring deep within him, something feral that was pushing his pain and desperation aside and made him feel alight with fire.

His cock began to fill and he worked one of his hands beneath Loki's coat. He could feel the tension in Loki's muscles even through the remaining layers of clothing and he wondered briefly if his brother had always been so wound tight, always on the edge. But Thor let go of that thought and used his grip to pull Loki even closer, getting their bodies to align just right and he groaned at the pressure against his groin. Loki was as hard as he was and Thor managed to angle his hips so that he could rub his erection against Loki's. A bolt of pleasure shot through him and he instinctively thrust forward into Loki, intent on getting more friction.

Then, as abruptly as he had flung himself at Thor, Loki drew back again, taking a couple of steps backwards. His eyes were glazed with lust but there was something simmering underneath, something wild and dangerous. He looked like he was utterly out of control but his voice was surprisingly steady when he said, "Take your pants off and get back on the chair."

Thor obeyed without a second thought. It wasn't very often that Loki assumed the dominant part in their coupling and he hadn't ever seen Loki so aggressive before but it turned Thor on more than he dared to admit. He opened his jeans, hissing with relief as his cock sprang free but when he pushed them down, he realized that in his haste he'd forgotten to take his boots off first. Sitting down on the chair with his jeans pooling around his ankles, he struggled to undo the knots but the laces were caked with dried mud and hopelessly tangled up.

When Thor looked up in frustration he found Loki getting undressed a few feet away. He had already unbuttoned his suit jacket and shrugged it off along with his coat, scarf tossed carelessly onto the floor. Thor was completely transfixed by the sight of Loki taking his clothes off even though it definitely wasn't the first time that he stripped in front of Thor. He usually took his time about it, though, removing one piece after another and folding each of it meticulously before putting it onto a neat pile just to tease Thor with the maddeningly slow reveal of naked skin.

Now, he was shedding his clothes like he couldn't get out of them fast enough. Thor watched with rapt fascination as Loki took off his dress shoes, kicking them out of the way while simultaneously working on his belt. When he shoved his pants down and stepped out of them smoothly, Thor noticed that his brother wasn't wearing any underwear, either. His mouth watered at the sight of Loki's erection jutting out proudly from beneath his shirt, the tip already glistening with the first drops of pre-come and he stifled a moan at the thought of tasting Loki, wrapping his lips around the hard flesh and feeling the weight of it in his mouth.

"Come here," Thor said, his voice dropping an octave with raw desire. "Let me suck you."

Loki glanced up, one hand tugging off his tie while the other was already busy unbuttoning his shirt. Thor beckoned him closer and after a brief moment of hesitation, Loki's eyes narrowed and he walked toward Thor, tie discarded and his shirt hanging open. He should have looked ridiculous in his still partially dressed state but instead he exuded an air of danger as he moved gracefully until he was standing in front of Thor, legs on each side of the chair and his cock only inches away from Thor's mouth.

They stared at each other for a long moment. A wave of melancholy hit Thor as he gripped Loki's hips and nuzzled at his groin, deeply inhaling Loki's scent, wanting to commit every single thing to memory. Just as he was beginning to lose himself in the sensation, Loki tangled a hand in his hair and jerked him backwards with a painful grip so that he was unable to touch Loki even though his erection was still tantalizingly close.

Loki used his hold on Thor's hair to keep him still and ran his cock along Thor's lips, teasing him by pulling away every time he stuck out his tongue to lick at the head. Frustrated, Thor opened his mouth to protest only to have Loki immediately seize the opportunity to thrust inside and Thor's complaint morphed into a moan as he was finally allowed to suck his brother's cock like he wanted to.

He relished the feeling of soft skin over hard flesh sliding in and out of his mouth as he bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks to suck hard whenever he drew back. He pulled off as his jaw began to ache and switched to long licks along the underside of Loki's cock, tracing the vein with the tip of his tongue. He could hear Loki groaning above him as he lapped at the slit with teasingly light licks before he returned to sucking, getting into a rhythm that had Loki bucking his hips, chasing the heat of Thor's mouth whenever he withdrew for a moment to breathe freely.

Thor sensed that Loki was getting close, his breath had started to come in shallow pants and his cock had hardened that little bit more. Eager to bring Loki over the edge he concentrated on sucking on the crown, pressing his tongue against the sensitive spot below the glans. Feeling reckless, he parted Loki's cheeks with one hand, stroking across the opening before inserting the tip of one finger. Loki hissed at the unexpected penetration and instinctively jerked away, taking a step backward and inadvertently causing his cock to slip out of Thor's mouth. When Thor tried to reach for it again, Loki swatted his hand away.

"What are you doing?" Thor asked, confused. "Don't you want..."

He broke off on a groan as Loki reached down and wrapped his fingers around Thor's own cock, sliding loosely up and down several times to liberally coat it in lubricant that he had magically conjured up. Thor's mind was reeling with the sensation and the imagination of what might be about to happen. He didn't have much time to envision all possibilities, though, because Loki forwent stretching himself with the remaining lubricant and used his grip on Thor's cock to align it with his opening, sinking down onto Thor in one fluid motion, a wild, unhinged look on his face.

Thor gasped as tight heat enveloped him, his hips thrusting upward on instinct. Loki clenched down and his lips were pressed into a thin line like he was in pain. Thor tried to lift him off, not wanting to be the cause for Loki's discomfort.

"You're hurting," Thor said. "Let me pull out..."

Loki cut him off with a low growl. "I'm fine," he said, his eyes flashing. "Don't worry, you won't break me. There's much more to me than you know."

Loki's voice carried a bitter undertone and Thor didn't quite believe him but he didn't want to start an argument, either, so he kept quiet as Loki began to rise up before lowering himself again, a bit more slowly. Once he was almost seated in Thor's lap, he moved his hips in a figure eight motion, prompting Thor to moan out loud. He grasped Loki's waist, wanting to pull him downward so he could push fully inside.

Loki resisted and yanked Thor's hair in retaliation. "Hold still," he said, bending forward so that his mouth was directly against Thor's ear. "Or I'll stop."

Thor nodded quickly. He didn't want Loki to stop. In fact, he didn't want this to end at all because that meant that Loki would return to Asgard, leaving Thor behind.

Loki was apparently satisfied with Thor's response because he began to ride Thor again, this time at a much faster pace and Thor found himself getting lost in the rhythm. While keeping his hips still as best as he could he pushed Loki's shirt aside and ran his hands up his sides only to be rewarded with a full-bodied shudder. Encouraged by Loki's reaction he repeated the motion, this time scratching lightly with his fingernails. Loki arched his back, a low groan escaping from his throat. He rose up until only the head of Thor's cock remained in him and then slammed back down hard, grinding deep before returning to his previous rhythm.

Thor felt himself getting close and he wrapped his hand around Loki's cock, wanting him to come before he let himself fall over the edge. Loki jerked like he had been struck by lightning and moaned unabashedly as Thor began to stroke him, his rhythm faltering and he closed one of his own hands over Thor's to direct his movements. It wasn't long until Loki was panting shallowly again and when Thor raked the fingers of his free hand down Loki's side, he came with a silent scream, spurting semen across Thor's stomach and both their hands.

Thor groaned at the feeling of Loki clenching down on him in the throes of his orgasm. He helplessly bucked upwards despite Loki's previous order, chasing his own release but found that he couldn't quite get there.

"Loki," he said, gasping for breath. "I need to..."

Loki grabbed Thor's face in response and kissed him hard, his thumb pressing directly on the bruise below Thor's eye. The sudden pain was enough for Thor to fall and he came deep inside Loki, white-hot pleasure washing through him in waves. He held Loki tightly in his arms, face buried in the crook of Loki's neck as they both came down from their orgasms, occasional aftershocks still pulsing through them.

"Let me up," Loki said finally after their heartbeats had slowed down and their breathing had returned to normal.

Thor was reluctant to release Loki from his embrace even though he knew that he couldn't keep his brother here forever. They slowly disentangled their limbs and when Loki got up he couldn't quite hide a wince as Thor's cock slipped free. Concern rose up in Thor and he wondered if he had actually hurt Loki despite his reassurance that everything was fine. Loki predictably didn't say anything, though, and Thor decided not to bring it up. It was too late now to change anything anyway. He watched Loki move his hands in a complicated pattern to clean himself up before he turned toward Thor to repeat the spell, erasing all traces of their coupling.

They dressed in silence, Thor watching Loki as he retrieved the pieces of his clothing and put them on again. He could feel the distance growing between them as if Loki was using his clothes as a protective layer to close himself off. Thor was devastated. He had been so sure that he had been able to get through Loki's defences when he had told him that he loved him, that he had managed to show Loki what he meant to Thor despite their differences.

But when Loki turned toward Thor after he had finished dressing, his face was blank again, not even his eyes betraying any emotion any more. He regarded Thor for a long moment without saying a word and then turned around to walk out of the interrogation room, already gone when Thor managed to choke out a goodbye.

Thor curled in on himself, the phantom feeling of Loki in his arms a cruel remainder of what he had lost. He had never felt so alone in his life.


End file.
